Shugo chara the new queen the next gen
by Summer Riko
Summary: what would happen if rima wasnt appointed to the queens chair?would it be the same? mabey? Mabey not? this is my second fic my first one was so horrabile i deleted it rated t for languge
1. New friends and old friends!

Me: hey people its summer loves Jackson smiles and puts a peace sign any way my first shugo chara fic hears applaud bows

?: summer come on

Me hold on.. not ruing the suprize

Kuki: yo summer

Me: sup dude

Amu: hi hi summer

Me: hi hi amu_ THIS MEANS THINKING AND A SONG OTER THAT WHAT THE HELL BY AVRIL LAVEAN_

Tandase: hello summer chan (with sparkles around him)

Me: dude how many times have I told you that won't work on me

Tandase: about a Million times

Me: that is exactly my point

Rima: hey summer

Me: downer

Rima: what was that

Me: nothing

Rima: that's what I thougt

Nikido: hello rico san

Me: its riko as in jasmine child

Nikido: sorry clumsy teacher^w^

Me: please I know you USED to work at Easter

Su: hi sensi

Nikido: hello su!

Me: oh you get her name right

Iktuo: yo rico

Me: ugggg not you too its riko

Iktuo: rolls eyes

Me: your going to pay for that come on… my heart: UNLOCK plays firework in background while changing

Character transformation: SINGER CHARM

Iktuo: oh s***

Me: that's right ran dia miki su can you do the disclaimers

Ran dia miki and su :ok summer dosent own us if she did she would make hear self as a queen chair instead of rima and dia would not be an x chara in the first place ON WITH THE STORY;-)

Rima: WHAT!

Me: and this chaper is dedicade to my grandpa and my brother if you have internet in heaven the song If I die young is dedicade to you guys love and miss you bai bai

shugo chara the new queen the next gen

"Summer you are going to be late for your new elementary" said my mom

"yes mom" I sigh

I put on my school uniform and I added my style to it I put a purple arm band with hearts and peace signs

"you ready summer"

"as ready as I am ever going to be"

"ok hop in the car"

"I am going to walk if that's ok with you mom"

"that's ok summer"

"bwy swisy"

"bye Hanna!"

I walked to new school

I sung really low so know one knew I was singing _if I die__ young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song lord make me a rain bow I shine down on my mother she will I am safe with you when she stands under my colors she anit even gray but she burys her baby the sharp knife of a short life well I have had just enough time I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song the sharp knife of a short life I have had enough time and ill be wherein white when I come into your Kingdome I am as green as the ring on my little cold finger I never known the loving of a man but it shure felt nice when he was holding my hand there's a boy hear in town says he will love me forever who would of thought forever could be served by the sharp knife of a short life well I have had just enough time so put on your best boys and I will wear my pearls what I never did is done a penny for my thought oh no I sell the for a dollar there worth so much after I am a goner and maybe then you will hear the words Ive been singing funny how when your dead how people start listing I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song the ballad of a dove go with peace and love gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket save them for a time when your really gonna need them oh the sharp knife of a short life well I have had enough time so put on your best boys and I put on my pearls_

As soon I was done I was under a cherry blossom tree I sighed and went to the school door and went in the office "hi am summer riko I am the ameracin transfer student"

"ahhh he is your schedule and you are in the star class"  
>"thanks" I said<p>

I walked over to the 6th grade star class "ahh miss rico"

"its riko"

"oh sorry" he said he put his hand behind his head "ok class this is summer rico she is the american transfer student"  
>"umm its riko"<br>"ok your seat is right near himamori aum''

"its hinamori"

"yes ok"

"hi am aum"  
>"summer like the teacher said"<br>"don't worry he messes up every ones last name"  
>"clumsy much"<p>

"yeah he is lol"

After school

"bye aum I see you tomorrow!"

" ok summer bye"

Aums pov

"she was nice" said ran  
>"yea she was" I said "lets go home<p>

"yay home!" miki su and ran

Summers pov

"I am home"  
>"swyis!" Hanna screemed and jumed on my leg<p>

"hi Hanna" I said "wheres mom"  
>"shes in hwer room"she said<p>

"Thanks Hanna" I said

"no problem sissy"

"mom I am home"  
>"ok summer I heard you the first time"<br>"oh ok I am going in my room ok"  
>"Ok just get hanna in my room ok"<br>"hanna moms going to watch phineas and ferb"

"ok I am coming"

I went in my room and prayed to god and said

"god pleas give me the courage to be reaborn into the person I want to be"  
>the next day<p>

"AHHHHHH"

I got up and saw eggs on my bed

"WE DIDN'T LEARN THAT IN HELTH CLASS!" I say as I flip thru my heath book  
>I ran around my room<p>

I poked one it was warm I held it in my hand I them put it in my backpack and got ready for school

"bye hanna bye mom"

I ran out the door befor any one could yell back

I ran to school I ran into a boy by accident " I am soo sorry"

"no problem it was by accident" he looked suprized then I knew what he was looking at the eggs then he said in a voice only I can hear "so you're a character bearer too"  
>"ummm whats that?"<p>

"ha you will learn soon enough"

"umm ok"

In class

"hinamori aum"  
>"Hear"<p>

"summer rico"  
>"hear"<br>I heard a crack coming from my bag I immediately I knew what that guy meant

"umm sensei can I go to the bathroom"  
>"yes"<p>

"thanks I walked out of the class room closed the door and ran to the bathroom the egg came out of the bag jumped in the air and opend and there was this litte person came out and said

"hi summer chan I am emma you shugo chara and your would be self"  
>she was wearing a dress with gloves that came up to her elbow hear hair was in a twisted style with a hair band with a little microphone on her head band and she had cute litte mary jane high heals with litte socks that came up to here knees (basicly like x dia but she is a light chara)<p>

"we better go back to the class room"

"ok emma"

We walked back too the class room and went and sat by amu in my seat

She was staring at emma

"hey amu are you ok?"

"yea"  
>"hi I am emma nice too meet you amu'<p>

"hi I am ran"

"I am miki"

" I am su"

" and I am dia

"hi I am emma Nice to meet you" emma said with a giggle

"you look our sister her name is dia but you remind me of hear x chara form" ran said

"teehhee*w*"

EMMAS POV  
>"so were are we going?" I asked<p>

"we are going to the royal garden"

"whos is royal?" I asked

"no one that the name"

"whos music"

"oh that's daichi music"

"I LOVE ne yo"

The ne yo ended

Then avril laven came on

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<br>You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<br>All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<br>What?  
>What?<br>What?  
>What the hell?<br>So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<br>You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<br>All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<br>All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about...<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>(If you love me)  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la"<em>

"who was that"

"I am Emma riko summers shugo chara *w*" I giggled

"hi I am daichi kukias shugo chara"  
>"you should know who I am commener"<br>"ummm no I am suposted to?" I said

"huuu" he turned white

"umm is he ok"  
>"who knows"<p>

"well lets hope hes out for a while"

"so any way I am pepe yayas shugo chara"

"and the guy on the floor is kiseki"

"oh and y did he think that I knew him"

"his dream is to take over the world"

"ummm evil much"

"yeah"

After school

"you are riko summer right" a random girl came up to me (its yaya!)

"yea y"

"we hope you can come to the next royal tea party"

"ok thaks for the invation"  
>"oh and we will explain the eggs"<p>

The next day

"hello summer"amu

"heyyy"I said_  
><em>"I heard you got an invitation to a royal tea party"  
>"yeah I the know a bout emma"<p>

"the jack chair is always thinking about something one day I asked him and guess what he told me he said he thinks you are cute"  
>"WHAHHH" I said I tripped and who do you think caught me it was kukia<p>

I stared in his eyes for a while "umm can you let me go pleas"

"Oh sorry"

"hey amu lets go we need to get to class"

"ok"

We ran of to class as soon as we got in we started laughing  
>"omg you were right"<br>"told you"

"yeah you did" I said "he is cute"  
>"WHAAAAA" she said she triped all of the sudden a dude came out of nowhere with cat ears and a tail I yelled "what the hell"<p>

"oh it seems amu told you every thing but a few things" he said with a smirk

"put her down"  
>"oh why shoud I"<p>

_Emma help  
>ok summer chan be right thear<br>_she came and said summers heart:UNLOCK

All of the sudden I heard music and then emma whent in her egg and I came out of the light in a litte black dress whith mary jane flats and my hain twisted and a hair band with a microphone character transformation SINGER CHARM

"pure sound"

The notes came out and made a beautiful melody then he said

"my heart: UNLOCK"

Blah blah blah

Summer chan use my special abilty

"right"

"melodic dreams"  
>he smirks<p>

"ok that pissed me off"

I just slaped him on the face and flew away

Amus pov

"owww that hurt hey amu your friend is kind of like you"

"how so"

"cool and spicey peronalty ring a bell"

"whatever" i said "hop step jump"

When I found summer she was under a cherry blossom tree still in singer charm too busy thinking to notice "summer" I yelled

"huh what 67"  
>"who were you thinking about" I asked innocently<p>

Summers pov  
>"kukia" I said<p>

"oh shoker" amu said

"what did that guy mean when he said you didn't tell me every thing?"

"well the gardiens are not a normal club they protect peoples heart egg and Easter the compony he works for is mass producing X eggs and well they are evil so that's what he ment" amu said

"oh"

"its ok the only spot open spot is the queens chair and back up joker so I am shure you wont get those"  
>"oh ok"<br>"ummm sorry didn't mean to bum you out"  
>"no worrys thought of my friends from amrica they always make me happy"<p>

_David my bff since kindergarten still my bff we help each other when we need help_

_Josh creepy but nice and funny my friendamey_

_Tristin funny cute and smart (elicok) also my friendamey_

_Casandra we think she is part cow and part goat bff from camp keep_

_Rebecca smart quick thinking and really popular bff from camp keep_

_Ally smart dorky but nice once you get to know her bff since we were born_

_Meghan bad personalty self absorbd nice and friendly once you get to know her bff from camp keep _

_Buggy small but can hold a lot of energy bff_

_Zack best friend who taught ally and I how to be a better person and help ally understand how to become your true self and to let your dream shine bright _

_Devin casandras boy friend lol we were 11 when that happened_

_All of us made a great group I miss them_

"SUMMER"

"what"

"you went into space

"oh sorry"

"its ok you miss your friends from america I get it I know how you fell"

"yea I miss them… I must be going crazy"  
>"how so"<br>"I can hear each of there voices'

"SUMMER WE ARE REALY HEAR"  
>"omg DAVID ALLY ZACK JOSH TRISTIN DEVIN REBBKEA BUGGY CASADRA OMG WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOUING HEAR"<br>I ran and huged all of them tristin a little too long

"something told us to come hear we thought it was your grandfathers voice"

"omg" I said "THANK YOU GRANDPA'

He blew the wind and lilly pettles flew around me as if he was telling me no problem

"so how have you been"  
>"right now pretty friggn awesome"<br>"lol we figured that much" ally said

"WAIT YOU GUYS HAVE SHUGO CHARA TOO OMG"

"yea why"

"emma"

"hi summer chan I was playing with miki, ran, su, dia, and the rest of them! They are really nice."

"how do you like japan so far" I asked

"its beutifull evan our parents think so"  
>"wait why are all of you parents hear?"<br>"they all got moved hear like your parents"  
>"OMFG THANK YOU GOD"<br>"ahh normal summer" daivd said

"HEY WHAT DOSE THAT MEAN"  
>"OH SH**"<p>

"YEAH I AM GOING TO GET YOU MR."

"I would run as fast as you can if I were you" amu said

"oh by the way who are you"  
>"I am amu summers friend that gose hear with her"<p>

"Oh hi I am tristin"  
>"ally" she said with a peace sign and a giggle<p>

"I AM DAIVID PLEAS SAVE MEEE"  
>"I am josh used to have a unibrow"<br>"umm nice to know"  
>"sup I am Devin"<br>"I am Cassandra"  
>"I am Zack "<br>"I am buggy Zack's sister"

"ok"

"well lets go to lunch" said David  
>"dude its only 2:00 pm" I said<p>

"exactly I am so hungry"

"ahhh typical David"  
>"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"<br>"oh carp" I said as I run  
>"that's right you better run"<br>"YOU WILL NEVER CACH ME HAHAHA"  
>"OH YA WACH ME"<br>"NOPE TOO BUSY"daivd said as he trips over a log  
>"HAHAHAH I TOLD YOU!"<br>Me:how was that for the first chapter?

Devin: pretty good..

Me:it was better than my first on that one was terriable

Casandra: PRETTY GOOD IT WAS AWSOME! *drags devin out by his ear*

Emma and the others: READ AND REVIW! *w*


	2. New love sparks!

Me: hey people its summer loves Jackson smiles and puts a peace sign any way my first shugo chara fic hears applaud bows

?: summer come on

Me hold on.. not ruing the suprize

Kuki: yo summer

Me: sup dude

Amu: hi hi summer

Me: hi hi amu_ THIS MEANS THINKING AND A SONG OTER THAT WHAT THE HELL BY AVRIL LAVEAN_

Tandase: hello summer chan (with sparkles around him)

Me: dude how many times have I told you that won't work on me

Tandase: about a Million times

Me: that is exactly my point

Rima: hey summer

Me: downer

Rima: what was that

Me: nothing

Rima: that's what I thougt

Nikido: hello rico san

Me: its riko as in jasmine child

Nikido: sorry clumsy teacher^w^

Me: please I know you USED to work at Easter

Su: hi sensi

Nikido: hello su!

Me: oh you get her name right

Iktuo: yo rico

Me: ugggg not you too its riko

Iktuo: rolls eyes

Me: your going to pay for that come on… my heart: UNLOCK plays firework in background while changing

Character transformation: SINGER CHARM

Iktuo: oh s***

Me: that's right ran dia miki su can you do the disclaimers

Ran dia miki and su :ok summer dosent own us if she did she would make hear self as a queen chair instead of rima and dia would not be an x chara in the first place ON WITH THE STORY;-)

Rima: WHAT!

Me: and this chaper is dedicade to my grandpa and my brother if you have internet in heaven the song If I die young is dedicade to you guys love and miss you bai bai

shugo chara the new queen the next gen

"Summer you are going to be late for your new elementary" said my mom

"yes mom" I sigh

I put on my school uniform and I added my style to it I put a purple arm band with hearts and peace signs

"you ready summer"

"as ready as I am ever going to be"

"ok hop in the car"

"I am going to walk if that's ok with you mom"

"that's ok summer"

"bwy swisy"

"bye Hanna!"

I walked to new school

I sung really low so know one knew I was singing _if I die__ young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song lord make me a rain bow I shine down on my mother she will I am safe with you when she stands under my colors she anit even gray but she burys her baby the sharp knife of a short life well I have had just enough time I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song the sharp knife of a short life I have had enough time and ill be wherein white when I come into your Kingdome I am as green as the ring on my little cold finger I never known the loving of a man but it shure felt nice when he was holding my hand there's a boy hear in town says he will love me forever who would of thought forever could be served by the sharp knife of a short life well I have had just enough time so put on your best boys and I will wear my pearls what I never did is done a penny for my thought oh no I sell the for a dollar there worth so much after I am a goner and maybe then you will hear the words Ive been singing funny how when your dead how people start listing I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song the ballad of a dove go with peace and love gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket save them for a time when your really gonna need them oh the sharp knife of a short life well I have had enough time so put on your best boys and I put on my pearls_

As soon I was done I was under a cherry blossom tree I sighed and went to the school door and went in the office "hi am summer riko I am the ameracin transfer student"

"ahhh he is your schedule and you are in the star class"  
>"thanks" I said<p>

I walked over to the 6th grade star class "ahh miss rico"

"its riko"

"oh sorry" he said he put his hand behind his head "ok class this is summer rico she is the american transfer student"  
>"umm its riko"<br>"ok your seat is right near himamori aum''

"its hinamori"

"yes ok"

"hi am aum"  
>"summer like the teacher said"<br>"don't worry he messes up every ones last name"  
>"clumsy much"<p>

"yeah he is lol"

After school

"bye aum I see you tomorrow!"

" ok summer bye"

Aums pov

"she was nice" said ran  
>"yea she was" I said "lets go home<p>

"yay home!" miki su and ran

Summers pov

"I am home"  
>"swyis!" Hanna screemed and jumed on my leg<p>

"hi Hanna" I said "wheres mom"  
>"shes in hwer room"she said<p>

"Thanks Hanna" I said

"no problem sissy"

"mom I am home"  
>"ok summer I heard you the first time"<br>"oh ok I am going in my room ok"  
>"Ok just get hanna in my room ok"<br>"hanna moms going to watch phineas and ferb"

"ok I am coming"

I went in my room and prayed to god and said

"god pleas give me the courage to be reaborn into the person I want to be"  
>the next day<p>

"AHHHHHH"

I got up and saw eggs on my bed

"WE DIDN'T LEARN THAT IN HELTH CLASS!" I say as I flip thru my heath book  
>I ran around my room<p>

I poked one it was warm I held it in my hand I them put it in my backpack and got ready for school

"bye hanna bye mom"

I ran out the door befor any one could yell back

I ran to school I ran into a boy by accident " I am soo sorry"

"no problem it was by accident" he looked suprized then I knew what he was looking at the eggs then he said in a voice only I can hear "so you're a character bearer too"  
>"ummm whats that?"<p>

"ha you will learn soon enough"

"umm ok"

In class

"hinamori aum"  
>"Hear"<p>

"summer rico"  
>"hear"<br>I heard a crack coming from my bag I immediately I knew what that guy meant

"umm sensei can I go to the bathroom"  
>"yes"<p>

"thanks I walked out of the class room closed the door and ran to the bathroom the egg came out of the bag jumped in the air and opend and there was this litte person came out and said

"hi summer chan I am emma you shugo chara and your would be self"  
>she was wearing a dress with gloves that came up to her elbow hear hair was in a twisted style with a hair band with a little microphone on her head band and she had cute litte mary jane high heals with litte socks that came up to here knees (basicly like x dia but she is a light chara)<p>

"we better go back to the class room"

"ok emma"

We walked back too the class room and went and sat by amu in my seat

She was staring at emma

"hey amu are you ok?"

"yea"  
>"hi I am emma nice too meet you amu'<p>

"hi I am ran"

"I am miki"

" I am su"

" and I am dia

"hi I am emma Nice to meet you" emma said with a giggle

"you look our sister her name is dia but you remind me of hear x chara form" ran said

"teehhee*w*"

EMMAS POV  
>"so were are we going?" I asked<p>

"we are going to the royal garden"

"whos is royal?" I asked

"no one that the name"

"whos music"

"oh that's daichi music"

"I LOVE ne yo"

The ne yo ended

Then avril laven came on

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<br>You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<br>All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<br>What?  
>What?<br>What?  
>What the hell?<br>So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<br>You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<br>All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<br>All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about...<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>(If you love me)  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la"<em>

"who was that"

"I am Emma riko summers shugo chara *w*" I giggled

"hi I am daichi kukias shugo chara"  
>"you should know who I am commener"<br>"ummm no I am suposted to?" I said

"huuu" he turned white

"umm is he ok"  
>"who knows"<p>

"well lets hope hes out for a while"

"so any way I am pepe yayas shugo chara"

"and the guy on the floor is kiseki"

"oh and y did he think that I knew him"

"his dream is to take over the world"

"ummm evil much"

"yeah"

After school

"you are riko summer right" a random girl came up to me (its yaya!)

"yea y"

"we hope you can come to the next royal tea party"

"ok thaks for the invation"  
>"oh and we will explain the eggs"<p>

The next day

"hello summer"amu

"heyyy"I said_  
><em>"I heard you got an invitation to a royal tea party"  
>"yeah I the know a bout emma"<p>

"the jack chair is always thinking about something one day I asked him and guess what he told me he said he thinks you are cute"  
>"WHAHHH" I said I tripped and who do you think caught me it was kukia<p>

I stared in his eyes for a while "umm can you let me go pleas"

"Oh sorry"

"hey amu lets go we need to get to class"

"ok"

We ran of to class as soon as we got in we started laughing  
>"omg you were right"<br>"told you"

"yeah you did" I said "he is cute"  
>"WHAAAAA" she said she triped all of the sudden a dude came out of nowhere with cat ears and a tail I yelled "what the hell"<p>

"oh it seems amu told you every thing but a few things" he said with a smirk

"put her down"  
>"oh why shoud I"<p>

_Emma help  
>ok summer chan be right thear<br>_she came and said summers heart:UNLOCK

All of the sudden I heard music and then emma whent in her egg and I came out of the light in a litte black dress whith mary jane flats and my hain twisted and a hair band with a microphone character transformation SINGER CHARM

"pure sound"

The notes came out and made a beautiful melody then he said

"my heart: UNLOCK"

Blah blah blah

Summer chan use my special abilty

"right"

"melodic dreams"  
>he smirks<p>

"ok that pissed me off"

I just slaped him on the face and flew away

Amus pov

"owww that hurt hey amu your friend is kind of like you"

"how so"

"cool and spicey peronalty ring a bell"

"whatever" i said "hop step jump"

When I found summer she was under a cherry blossom tree still in singer charm too busy thinking to notice "summer" I yelled

"huh what 67"  
>"who were you thinking about" I asked innocently<p>

Summers pov  
>"kukia" I said<p>

"oh shoker" amu said

"what did that guy mean when he said you didn't tell me every thing?"

"well the gardiens are not a normal club they protect peoples heart egg and Easter the compony he works for is mass producing X eggs and well they are evil so that's what he ment" amu said

"oh"

"its ok the only spot open spot is the queens chair and back up joker so I am shure you wont get those"  
>"oh ok"<br>"ummm sorry didn't mean to bum you out"  
>"no worrys thought of my friends from amrica they always make me happy"<p>

_David my bff since kindergarten still my bff we help each other when we need help_

_Josh creepy but nice and funny my friendamey_

_Tristin funny cute and smart (elicok) also my friendamey_

_Casandra we think she is part cow and part goat bff from camp keep_

_Rebecca smart quick thinking and really popular bff from camp keep_

_Ally smart dorky but nice once you get to know her bff since we were born_

_Meghan bad personalty self absorbd nice and friendly once you get to know her bff from camp keep _

_Buggy small but can hold a lot of energy bff_

_Zack best friend who taught ally and I how to be a better person and help ally understand how to become your true self and to let your dream shine bright _

_Devin casandras boy friend lol we were 11 when that happened_

_All of us made a great group I miss them_

"SUMMER"

"what"

"you went into space

"oh sorry"

"its ok you miss your friends from america I get it I know how you fell"

"yea I miss them… I must be going crazy"  
>"how so"<br>"I can hear each of there voices'

"SUMMER WE ARE REALY HEAR"  
>"omg DAVID ALLY ZACK JOSH TRISTIN DEVIN REBBKEA BUGGY CASADRA OMG WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOUING HEAR"<br>I ran and huged all of them tristin a little too long

"something told us to come hear we thought it was your grandfathers voice"

"omg" I said "THANK YOU GRANDPA'

He blew the wind and lilly pettles flew around me as if he was telling me no problem

"so how have you been"  
>"right now pretty friggn awesome"<br>"lol we figured that much" ally said

"WAIT YOU GUYS HAVE SHUGO CHARA TOO OMG"

"yea why"

"emma"

"hi summer chan I was playing with miki, ran, su, dia, and the rest of them! They are really nice."

"how do you like japan so far" I asked

"its beutifull evan our parents think so"  
>"wait why are all of you parents hear?"<br>"they all got moved hear like your parents"  
>"OMFG THANK YOU GOD"<br>"ahh normal summer" daivd said

"HEY WHAT DOSE THAT MEAN"  
>"OH SH**"<p>

"YEAH I AM GOING TO GET YOU MR."

"I would run as fast as you can if I were you" amu said

"oh by the way who are you"  
>"I am amu summers friend that gose hear with her"<p>

"Oh hi I am tristin"  
>"ally" she said with a peace sign and a giggle<p>

"I AM DAIVID PLEAS SAVE MEEE"  
>"I am josh used to have a unibrow"<br>"umm nice to know"  
>"sup I am Devin"<br>"I am Cassandra"  
>"I am Zack "<br>"I am buggy Zack's sister"

"ok"

"well lets go to lunch" said David  
>"dude its only 2:00 pm" I said<p>

"exactly I am so hungry"

"ahhh typical David"  
>"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"<br>"oh carp" I said as I run  
>"that's right you better run"<br>"YOU WILL NEVER CACH ME HAHAHA"  
>"OH YA WACH ME"<br>"NOPE TOO BUSY"daivd said as he trips over a log  
>"HAHAHAH I TOLD YOU!"<br>Me:how was that for the first chapter?

Devin: pretty good..

Me:it was better than my first on that one was terriable

Casandra: PRETTY GOOD IT WAS AWSOME! *drags devin out by his ear*

Emma and the others: READ AND REVIW! *w*


End file.
